


Brilliant Idea

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: How to woo your local barista [43]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Raphael Santiago, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Haunted Houses, Homoromantic Raphael Santiago, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pansexual Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: “Nothing. I—nothing. Where’s the damn exit??”Raphael failed to swallow the laughter that bubbled up in his chest and he choked out a “sorry” that didn’t sound like he actually was sorry when Simon glared at him.“Probably downstairs, I would assume. We’re on the second floor so I doubt there’s an exit around. At least not if you’re planning on using a door to get out of here,” he replied casually as soon as his laughter had died down and then he actually jumped a little bit, though it was more due to Simon’s short scream and not because of the person suddenly jumping out at them.





	Brilliant Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this turned out...weird. I actually intended this for Halloween but I didn't really get around to writing it so I changed the thing a little *laughs* So now there's a haunted house at some Christmas Fair because...that's just how this is. Doesn't make any sense but who needs logic anyway?

“I’m just—” Simon flailed a little and his eyes widened a little in reaction to something he spotted behind Raphael before a small squawk left his mouth, hand gripping Raphael’s tighter before tugging him away.

“ _ You just _ , what, love?” Raphael inquired and his words were dancing with barely hidden laughter while he didn’t even bother looking over his shoulder to figure out what had his boyfriend spooked this time.

It had been Simon’s idea to go to this little Winter funfair in the neighbouring town and it had also been him who had insisted on entering the haunted house. Raphael was still wondering what a haunted house had to do with winter and he generally wasn’t impressed by any of the cheap spooks so far but that could also be because he was slightly preoccupied with trying not to laugh at his lover’s reactions. Simon loved horror movies and games but he still wasn’t too good when it came to not getting scared by the stuff on a regular basis. This haunted house was no exception.

“Nothing. I—nothing. Where’s the damn exit??”

Raphael failed to swallow the laughter that bubbled up in his chest and he choked out a “sorry” that didn’t sound like he actually was sorry when Simon glared at him.

“Probably downstairs, I would assume. We’re on the second floor so I doubt there’s an exit around. At least not if you’re planning on using a door to get out of here,” he replied casually as soon as his laughter had died down and then he actually jumped a little bit, though it was more due to Simon’s short scream and not because of the person suddenly jumping out at them.

“Ha! Now you got scared as well,” Simon gloated way too happily but his eyes were a little too wide from shock to give his words an actually teasing effect.

“Yeah, because you screech like some banshee,” Raphael pointed out dryly and ten his mouth quirked into another smirk due to his boyfriend’s pouty expression. He leant in to press a sweet, apologetic kiss to the corner of Simon’s mouth before curling his hand around his lover’s, threading their fingers together gently.

“Come on, let’s get this over with, shall we?” 

Simon nodded frantically and shuffled a little closer when they started walking again, his body basically pressed into Raphael’s side during the whole time it took to get to the next staircase and head back down again. There were a few more scares, ridiculous rubber spiders dangling from the ceiling and such, but nothing actually creepy and Raphael ended up having a few more laughs thanks to Simon being an absolute scaredy-cat.

“Never again,” Simon muttered breathlessly when they finally stepped out of the decrepit looking haunted house, rubbing his slightly sweaty palms against his thighs and then sticking his tongue out at Raphael for, once again, laughing at him.

“May I point out that this was  _ your  _ idea?” He grinned innocently at the other boy, head tilted to the side and dark eyes sparkling with open amusement.

“So? I never said my ideas are always brilliant—most of the time, sure, but not always!”

Raphael laughed again at this nonsense and then his whole expression softened when he took in the adorable little pout on Simon’s lips, the pink tinge to his cheekbones and tousled curls falling against his forehead. It was incredible how this dorky boy managed, time and time again, to make Raphael fall in love with him anew with the most simple things.

“Talking about brilliant ideas”—Raphael licked his lips and his heart started fluttering in his chest when he was aware of the words sitting at the tip of his tongue out of nowhere—”I think we should get married.”

Simon blinked at him. Once. Twice. Then his eyes grew comically wide and the colour of his cheeks darkened while his lips opened and closed like a fish’s for a few times. “Are you serious??”

“That...depends on your answer, I guess,” Raphael replied a little awkwardly, suddenly a little embarrassed by this sudden outburst and the realisation that he definitely should have put proper effort in a proposal, not blurt it out in front of a haunted house without any warning—without any rings!

“That’s—You—I’m—” Simon stammered but then he stumbled a step forwards before basically jumping Raphael, arms wrapping around his lover’s neck and cheek pressed against Raphael’s. “Yes!”

“Yes?”

“This might have been one of the worst proposals in existence but I’m still saying yes,” Simon giggled and pressed an almost wet kiss to Raphael’s cheek, peppering it with several more pecks until he reached his boyfriend’s lips, capturing them in a sweet, deep kiss.

Raphael wrapped his arms around the other’s hips as well, heart hammering against his ribs and he playfully lifted Simon off his feet for a brief moment while pushing his tongue past his lover’s soft lips, deepening the kiss some more. He wasn’t quite able to wrap his mind around what was happening—not only that he had proposed randomly but also the fact that Simon had actually agreed to get married.

“I love you so much,” Raphael muttered when they broke the kiss again, panting a little against Simon’s lips that curved into a bright smile against his mouth.

“I love you even more,” Simon chirped happily and stole another kiss before intertwining his fingers with Raphael’s and then insisting they had to find a stand that sold jewellery to get some nice but cheap rings, on principle.


End file.
